


Very Hot Yerinslim

by sweetheartz



Category: Space Hop (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartz/pseuds/sweetheartz
Summary: Yerin makes Slim, wet. In a way.





	Very Hot Yerinslim

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

" _Hmmm_." Yerin sat in a chair, right across Slim. "Come on, Yerin. I don't-" "Shut up, Slim." It was taking too long. They needed Slim to piss.But Slim wasnt going to. No, he liked to tease Yerin. It made Yerin angry, which only turned them both on even more. Yerin went up to him and grabbed his shirt, in a threatening-like way.

"I didn't tie your feet to that chair just to watch you _hold_ that piss, let it out." 

"Do you, uh, want me to pee on you?"

"Ew don't pee on me you fucking freak that's NASTY. You're nasty. Pee in your pants." Slim blushed, sort of. Gritting his teeth as hard as possible, he tries to hold it in for a longer amount of time. A few drops come out, he moans with the release, but quickly stops it, biting the side of his mouth. Ow. Yerin walks up and slaps him. Like, really fucking hard. There's a Yerin-hand shaped handprint on his face. Hot. 

Slim grins, and with that, he pees a little more, the piss making a small visible wet mark on the outside of his pants. "Stop, you've done too much." Slim leans his head back and holds it in, tears barely peeking in the corner of his eye. "Are you going to make up your mind anytime soon? Do you want me to piss or do you not?" Yerin doesnt say anything, and sits back down. Slim rolls his eyes. 

Yellow liquid starts to come out of the bottom of Slim's pant leg. It's warm, wet, and kinda sticky. Yerin smirks. The liquid forms a puddle under Slims chair and he lets out a breathy moan. Sweet release. 

  
Yerin walks up one last time and slaps slim, causing him to fucking die. The end.


End file.
